


The red headed Uzumaki and the next Hatake

by TimWaynetheLoser



Series: The Will of Fire [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Original Character(s), The couples in the tags are the ones from the other universe, Trans Haruno Sakura, Trans Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: Boruto was just messing around the borders of the hidden leaf when he saw two girls he has never seen before in the village. When he approaches them he is in for something else.





	1. Chapter 1

Boruto blinked a couple times to understand what he was seeing. Walking around outside the borders of the village he came across two girls who seemed to be a couple years older then him. Now the thing that made the girls grab his attention was the bright red hair of one and the darker skin complexion of the other. They didn't seem to be paying him any mind so he quietly made his way over to them. They were deep in conversation. 

"I still dont understand how we got here Emiri" red head said to the other. Her bangs covered back sides of her face with the rest of her hair held up in a ponytail that reached her mid back. 

Geez her hair must go all the way down to the back of her knees

She wore a yellow cotton short sleeved kimono style.shirt that was held in place by a dark green obi across her midsection. A pair of black shorts and brown shinobi sandals finished off her look. 

"I'm not so sure myself either Aoi" the other girl, Emiri, replied rubbing the back of her head.

She were a dark gray shirt with a fishnet undershirt on. A pair of black short with a long pair of fabric tied to the right side of her hip along with a black pair of shinobi sandals for her. 

"We should ask that kid over their where we are" Aoi said. Emiri nodded in agreement and turned directly towards where Boruto was hiding. 

He yelped and fell before slowly making his way out of his hiding place. He tried to act cool as he walked out to meet the two girls.

They were unfazed by his little stunt of embarrassment when he left the Bush. Emiri put both hands on her hips tilting her head slightly telling him to go on with it.

"Well if you must know you in the hidden leaf village" 

The two girls were a bit stunned at that, Aoi face becoming grim when she thought it over. 

"Who's your hokage?" Emiri asked Boruto.

"Well you guess must not be from around the Hokage is my dad, Uzumaki Naruto"


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto brought the two girls to the Hokage building. He kept looking behind him every few minutes to see what the two girls are doing. Emiri rolled her eyes and sighed at him.

"Calm down kid we're not doing anything or leaving we need to know what's going on with us" 

Boruto scoffed at her but relaxed a little as they approached the front door of the building. When they entered he greeted the regulars in the building before motioning them to follow him up the stairs. 

They stopped at the door, Boruto knocked on the door a few times. There were some shuffling before opening showing a very tired and messy looking Naruto. His eyes were halfway opened before they widened as they landed on Aoi. He straightened up his posture before clearing his throat. He forced a smile on his face as he turned his way to the two girls.

"Haha sorry about the mess kids what can I do for you?"

"Uh will these girls wanted to talk to you about something" Boruto felt a little worried about the way his dad reaction to seeing the redhead girl.

"Hello Lord Seventh we would like to talk to you about something very important" Emiri said.

Naruto nodded before moving to let them inside before holding a hand out for Boruto to not enter. 

"Boruto do me a favor and find Granny and Sasuke and bring them back here as soon as possible, ok?" His face was stern and serious when he talked to him. 

"Mmm ok Dad I'll do that" he turned to make his way back outside. 

 

It took him a while to find both of the adults to relay Naruto message to them. He found Lady Tsunade at the noodle restaurant with Sakura and Sarada.

He found Sasuke in the woods by himself doing his own thing. The three of them came back to the office to see two of the three people in the room with red puffy eyes and one with a sad smile on her face.

"Oi Naruto what the hell is going on? Why are you and the gir-" Tsunade voice cut off just like his dad did.

"She looks like Kushina" she whispered. Aoi wiped her eyes and gave a watery smile to her.

"Yeah I've been told that a lot"


	3. Meeting the class

Tsunade was a bit shaken up at Aoi appearance. They talked about what was happening and how to help the two girls out on their way home. Naruto suggested for Aoi to stay with their family since she looked a lot like him, they could say she was a distance relative.  
Emiri would be going with Iruka at her own suggest. 

"Hey why does she need to come to our house!" Boruto yelled. Naruto sighed to himself and stood up from his desk.

"Boruto don't start this right now ok? This is to bring the least amount of attention to us. She's has red hair, high chakra and she came from nowhere. So for the moment she will be staying. End of story", his voice was so stern something Boruto wasn't used to coming from his father. 

'"Alright fine. Whatever" he shoved his hands into his pockets turning away from the others and leaving. 

Naruto talked a bit more with Sasuke and Tsunade along with Aoi saying goodbye to Emiri as they separated. The three walked home in silence as many thoughts ran through each person's head. 

"Welcome home~" Hinata and Himawari said. Hinata was setting the table, a happy smile on her face before she narrowed her eyes in confusion at the red head. Aoi bowed and gave a smile to her with her hands behind her back. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and introduced her to the two.

"Hey Hinata this is a cousin of mine's, Uzumaki Aoi her parents got sent on a long missions and needed someone to watch her. Sorry for the short notice" he chuckled lightly. 

Hinata hummed to herself. "That's fine she's older so she won't need to be watched over a lot. Hello Aoi-chan nice to meet you" she smiled.

Himawari jumped up and down at the idea of a cousin, she ran over to Aoi and grabbed her hand and jumped in excitement at the older girl.

"Wow~! Hi my names Himawari what do you like to do for fun Aoi?" 

"Oh hello there I like to paint do you like to paint Himawari?", she nodded as Aoi giggled at her.

Boruto sat down at the table with his arms folded.

 

Emiri didn't think of seeing Kakashi at Iruka dinner table with a book in his hand. She walked over and sat across from him. They stayed in silence.

"So why are you here?" She asked. He was halfway through flipping the page when he stopped.

"Oh I was just curious about who the two huge spikes of chakra came from all the sudden" 

"Hmmm well your like him alright" she pulled out her ponytail holder and ran her fingers through it a couple times.

"I'll take your word on it kid" he replied.

 

The reaction to Aoi and Emiri was a lot more positive then Boruto thought it would be. When Emiri went to do some tutoring the younger kids, they loved her for the few hours she was there. 

And for Aoi well it started when they were sparing with each other. 

 

"Ok class were doing some sparing today pick your partner's and get started" Shino stated. As they paired up Boruto made his way over to Aoi and tapped her shoulder. She made a noise and turned to him titling her head a bit at him.

"Let's fight" he said. Aoi raised an eyebrow but walked with him and getting in a fighting stance.

Boruto summoned a few shadow clones to attack first. Two ran towards her, Aoi still relaxed as they made their way to her. One threw a fist to her hand, she grabbed it and twisted it behind him and gave a punch to the back of his head. She used the poof of white smoke to her advance and dropped kicked the other clone. 

It landed next to Boruto feet before disappearing. He grind his teeth and pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw it. She was unfazed as she grabbed it and used the momentum to throw it back to him. He dodged it and looked back at her to see she was gone. She appeared in a brief moment behind him with a slap to the back of the neck, a laugh left in the wind. He was tensed as he tired to sense her. A crowd had gathered around the two's fight. 

 

"Wow Aoi-chan is so cool"

"Yeah Boruto looks like he's having trouble" 

"Piss off" he yelled realization his mistake too late. He felt a gust of wind behind and the cool metal of a kunai on his neck. A warm was casually on his shoulder as she leaned onto his shorter size. 

"I win" she put the tool back into her leg pouch and walked back to the class. 

Inojin and Shikadai walked over to him and watched her walk back to the class a few kids following her too. Inojin sighed and put a fake smile on his face as he gave a shrug.

"Well I was hoping you would d ok better but she smile older so I shouldn't be to surprise" he teased. Boruto could feel his face getting red, Shikadai put a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill out this gives you the chance to get better that's all" 

Boruto nodded.


	4. Emiri makes a suggestion

"Lord Seventh if I may make anl suggestion" Emiri asked. Naruto looked up from his what felt like mile long pile of paper at the young girl. She was standing in the doorway of his office arms behind her back with a look of worry on her face. He motioned her in to close the door behind her. She walked over and sat down in the chair across from him in silence. 

"What would the suggestion be Emiri-chan?" He gave a loud yawn after that.

"Well I was thinking you have a lot of paper work and I feel as though it may go by faster if you had a extra hand around the office"

"...that would be true, what advice would you have to offer?"

"Well I'm good at organizing paper and can help you with some tasks that need to be held around the village as well. This could take a load off you and Nara-San shoulders"

Naruto leaned back into his chair, turning it slightly towards the window. What she said made sense and she would be a wonderful help around here. Emiri has shown for the few weeks they had been here that she can held her own in many different ways, though she was a bit to herself more so then most people her age. She reminded him of someone he knew.

"Ok Emiri I'll give it a shot" he said. Emiri have him a smile and a bow before getting to work to help. He sat back in his chair and huffed before getting back into action.

 

Aoi was reading a few class assignments when she was interrupted by a blonde haired boy. She looked up to see Boruto, a scowl on his face as there always was whenever he was around her. 

"Can I help you with something?"

"When you first got here why were you surprised at my dad being the Hokage?" He asked. Aoi eyes went from slight annoyance to hardened and dark. She closed the book in front of her and motioned a hand to the other chair at the table. He was a bit taken back by that but followed. When he sat down Aoi sighed and folded her hands under her chin. 

"Well what I meant by that is where I'm from my- I guess our dad isnt Hokage. That honor goes to Auntie Sakura" Boruto eyes widned at that.

"No way Sarada mom??? Wow she would be surprised to hear that." He said.

"Well anyway he's not Hokage and we don't live in the hidden leaf village anymore" 

"Anymore?, why not if you don't live there where are you guys living then?" 

Aoi rubbed a thumb over her mouth, "We live in the village of the whirlpools" 

Boruto gave a look of confused. Village of the whirlpools?? He has no memory of a place called that in his life. Aoi returned a look of disbelief.

"Really?? Boruto what does the name Uzumaki mean?" 

"Well it means- oh I see now" he said sadly. He didn't know much about his dad's side when it came to his family. Not that Naruto even brought it up with him or his sister for that matter. 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I just kinda of assumed ya know?" She rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous matter.

He shook his head, "it's fine dad never talked about it much with us"


	5. On our way home?

"Lord Seventh if I may make anl suggestion" Emiri asked. Naruto looked up from his what felt like mile long pile of paper at the young girl. She was standing in the doorway of his office arms behind her back with a look of worry on her face. He motioned her in to close the door behind her. She walked over and sat down in the chair across from him in silence. 

"What would the suggestion be Emiri-chan?" He gave a loud yawn after that.

"Well I was thinking you have a lot of paper work and I feel as though it may go by faster if you had a extra hand around the office"

"...that would be true, what advice would you have to offer?"

"Well I'm good at organizing paper and can help you with some tasks that need to be held around the village as well. This could take a load off you and Nara-San shoulders"

Naruto leaned back into his chair, turning it slightly towards the window. What she said made sense and she would be a wonderful help around here. Emiri has shown for the few weeks they had been here that she can held her own in many different ways, though she was a bit to herself more so then most people her age. She reminded him of someone he knew.

"Ok Emiri I'll give it a shot" he said. Emiri have him a smile and a bow before getting to work to help. He sat back in his chair and huffed before getting back into action.

 

Aoi was reading a few class assignments when she was interrupted by a blonde haired boy. She looked up to see Boruto, a scowl on his face as there always was whenever he was around her. 

"Can I help you with something?"

"When you first got here why were you surprised at my dad being the Hokage?" He asked. Aoi eyes went from slight annoyance to hardened and dark. She closed the book in front of her and motioned a hand to the other chair at the table. He was a bit taken back by that but followed. When he sat down Aoi sighed and folded her hands under her chin. 

"Well what I meant by that is where I'm from my- I guess our dad isnt Hokage. That honor goes to Auntie Sakura" Boruto eyes widned at that.

"No way Sarada mom??? Wow she would be surprised to hear that." He said.

"Well anyway he's not Hokage and we don't live in the hidden leaf village anymore" 

"Anymore?, why not if you don't live there where are you guys living then?" 

Aoi rubbed a thumb over her mouth, "We live in the village of the whirlpools" 

Boruto gave a look of confused. Village of the whirlpools?? He has no memory of a place called that in his life. Aoi returned a look of disbelief.

"Really?? Boruto what does the name Uzumaki mean?" 

"Well it means- oh I see now" he said sadly. He didn't know much about his dad's side when it came to his family. Not that Naruto even brought it up with him or his sister for that matter. 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I just kinda of assumed ya know?" She rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous matter.

He shook his head, "it's fine dad never talked about it much with us" 

Aoi nodded and went back to her homework, an awkward silence washing over them.

 

"So how did you find it again?" Emiri face was twisted in a weird way, she was trying hard not to let out a laugh. Aoi had a blush on her cheeks when she explained it again.

"I was scanning the area when my foot slipped into something. And it made me fall face first into the tree branch" 

"Pfft- yeah ok at least we found it now" Emiri said still trying to get the laugh to stay in. Aoi punched her in the arm hard as Emiri gave a huge laugh. 

"Ok let's go tell the Hokage what we found, I think were on our way home"


End file.
